


Project Gray

by GuardHound



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardHound/pseuds/GuardHound
Summary: Any content filed in Project Gray has been officially declassified as fiction.There are no records of:-The locations given-Ties between the Kanto region and Mudo region-A "Mudo" region-See document PGray for a full list of documented namesAny further investigation of this case must be done outside of working hours._The Desk of Wataru Lance"All contents of Project Gray are a work of fiction."Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures. I claim no creative ownership of any of the pokemon or pokemon related paraphernalia contained within.
Kudos: 2





	Project Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy and his Ralts start a journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tyler

"Agh! It's so exciting!"

Three boys all giggled as the Autumn light filtered in through the lab windows, painting the white walls with hues of red and yellow. One, an excited brunette boy giving a presentation, beamed proudly at his two friends. He adjusted his lab coat that was far too big for him, even after all the trimming done by the professor.

“We know Diz, you've been telling us all week.” The eldest boy put the other into a headlock. “You ought to be careful, or you're gonna grow old and boring like Professor Maple.” this one wore a blue tee and the same pair of jeans from yesterday. His sandy blonde mop spilled over his eyes as he pulled the other kid back playfully.

Dizzy’s glasses, big and round to cover his eyes, dropped to the floor as he giggled and tried to shove out of his grip, to no avail. “Aw c’mon Dusty, quit it.” He whined halfheartedly.

He managed to shift their weight backwards and fall on the ground, which brought about another round of laughter from the two. The third boy scratched his head of inky hair mischievously.

“I don't know Dizzy... Without us around to keep your life interesting, you may become the dullest person in Arch Town.”

Dizzy picked up his glasses and rubbed them clean on his coat. “As usual Midnight, your calculations have led you to the exact wrong conclusion.” He placed them on his nose and offered a hand to Dusty, who sheepishly took it.

Dizzy sighed and stared out the long window making one of the room's walls. “Tomorrow is the day you know. I mean..." He paused, trying to swallow a loneliness building in his throat. "You two start your lives as Pokèmon trainers, and me a professor. It's a huge deal. And it’ll be a while before we see each other again.” He looked to the ground, his mood souring.

Midnight cocked a brow, shuffling uncomfortably in his plaid long sleeve. “There's no reason for that look. Tomorrow is gonna be a happy day, okay?" The smaller boy didn't seem phased. Midnight smirked. "And don't think for even a second that this means goodbye, you dork.” He blew an errant strand of black hair out of his eyesight.

Dusty put a hand on Dizzy's shoulder and gave him a cocky grin. “Like hell we're gonna let you skip out on our bragging once we've started bashing all the other trainers.” They both continued to grin proudly at their friend.

Dizzy lifted his glasses and wiped his eyes, starting a shaky whisper, “I'm still gonna miss both of you.”

“Aw come on Diz...” Dusty hesitantly patted the shoulder his hand was on while he gave Midnight a pleading stare.

Midnight pushed away from the wall he was leaning on and pulled them both into a hug. “Dizzy it's okay. It really is. We’ll call you every chance we get, okay?”

A muffled response was muttered into Midnight's shoulder, and Dusty pulled the hug tighter. "Hell yeah! You're gonna be sick of the ringer by the end of the month!" He grinned devilishly. _"Ring ring! Phone call, phone-_ OOF!" Dusty hit the floor, winded from the double gut punch he got from the others, breathless laughter wheezing out of him.

Midnight turned to Dizzy, whose brown eyes were a bit red, but not many tears seemed to have fallen onto his glasses. "You okay?" He asked.

Dizzy nodded and swallowed heavily before pushing away from him. “Sorry about that guys.” He mustered up the biggest smile he could. “Guess it just sunk in that I wouldn't have my two best friends around for a while.”

Midnight smiled back at him. “It's not goodbye yet you know. I can't believe you've forgotten the thing you've been nonstop chattering about all week."

Dizzy's eyes widened and his smile broke into a grin. “The orientation!”

The older boys chuckled at their scatterbrained friend.

Dusty grunted as he hefted himself up. “You know, I think things are really looking up. For all of us. We've come a long way.”

Midnight punched his shoulder, sending him back to the floor with a groan. “The farthest either of us have been is the Ruins.”

Dusty grumpily rubbed his sore arm. While he was the tallest of the three, Midnight was easily the strongest.

Dizzy nervously shuffled a few inches away. “Dusty does have a point.” Both of the other boys turned to him.

“He does?”

“I do?”

Dizzy shrugged. “Well, yeah... I mean... I remember that field trip. That was just three years ago. Back then we thought starting a fire would attract a Charmander. Professor Maple was so angry...”

Midnight blinked. “Huh. I guess we have grown up some.” He resumed his easy smile and Dusty laughed triumphantly.

“I was right about something!” He gave Midnight a cheeky grin and stuck his tongue out. The others rolled their eyes.

“Not by much, apparently.” Dizzy giggled. A loud ding cut off whatever retort Dusty had.

Midnight relaxed, casting a glance to the elevator leading down to the labs, which opened and a soot stained woman stumbled out. "Diz, time for company to leave."

Dizzy sighed and looked to his friends. “It's time to go home."

Midnight nodded. "You're staying at my place tonight right Dusty? Dinner’s probably ready.”

Dusty smiled once more. “If your mom's cooking it, then I'm definitely down for it. My mom burns cereal...”

They continued to chat as they left. Dizzy rolled his eyes. They always forgot to say goodbye. It didn't matter though. They still had tomorrow. He smiled. Tomorrow was the day.

* * *

The sun had yet to grace Arch Town with its rays of golden light, but it was still late enough into the morning that the moon had hidden itself beneath the mountains to the far West.

Not many were awake. In fact, only two were.

His bedroom was a bit sparse of any real decoration. Bare off white walls with a poster over his bed showing Charizard, proudly roaring out a blazing stream of fire into the air above itself. nothing Like the grumpy old monster Professor Maple kept in the basement. Something Dusty had gotten him a couple birthdays ago. Dizzy smiled at the small inscription at the bottom. 

_To Dizzy Gray, my number one fan  
_ _-Dusty_

That birthday had been a good one. It was the first time Dizzy had been allowed in the lower area of the lab where all the Pokèmon were kept. He had never seen so many filled pokeballs. It had been one of the most amazing experiences in his life. Even a scary scarred up fire flying type didn't dampen his mood.

He tied his shoes and grabbed his lab coat, putting it on over his white tee. Putting his glasses on, he pressed a button on the wall, making the metal door slide open.

He took his first step out to the rest of his life, the door sliding shut behind him.

* * *

The infirmary consisted of a cabinet full of medical supplies, a table for surgery, and four makeshift cots. Of said cots, only two had Pokèmon resting in it. The bare yellow walls offered little of anything, save a large plastic window that let the room’s two temporary inhabitants view the town below.

Eevee grumbled quietly as her leg itched. The cast was an unbearable necessity. She knew that the humans were trying to help, and her leg did feel a lot better now, but the infernal thing on her front paw was impossible to remove, no matter how much gnawing at it she did. What was the point if her leg was fixed? And worse still, no trainer would ever try to catch an Eevee with such a hindrance on their form!

She wished that small human would hurry and get up here. _Not_ that she missed him. She didn't. Not in the slightest. She was just hungry. The pup nodded. That was acceptable, wanting food. Even if  
she had to be fed like a common house Pokèmon.

Her lips curved into a scowl as she thought of that. She was destined for greater things, with a trainer worthy of her skill. Maybe that strong dark haired trainer would catch her. He seemed capable of training her to her full potential. Or even the blonde one that always tagged along with him whenever he dropped by.

And there was him. The proud little pup glanced at the Ralts staring out the window. All he did was stare out that damn window. It wasn't as if staring at the outside would get them out any faster. The Eevee huffed and turned back to her cast. _"Why are you still here?"_

The Ralts didn't turn around, or acknowledge her in any way. How infuriating! She takes time out of _her_ day to learn about somebody else, and they ignore her? Of all the- _"Because of the human that saved us."_ Oh.

That human was rather boring. Only ever came in to stick a weird beeping metal stick in the Eevee's mouth. Except the first time, when Eevee had been dumb enough to spit it out, a different stick of metal went in a much worse place. Lesson learned. _"The tall one is keeping you captive? Did she catch you?"_

His head twitched towards the Eevee for just a moment, before he went back to staring out the window. In an angered impulse Eevee threw her pillow at him, and it fell short at the Ralts’ feet. Gah! She couldn't even throw a pillow right with this damn cast! She needed it off!

The Eevee furiously began gnawing at the evil piece of plaster. She knew it was futile, but she’d be damned if she didn't at least try.

Ralts glanced to the pillow at his feet. The Eevee was constantly angry. It didn't make sense to him. The small human had found them, an Eevee with a broken paw and himself nearly drowned, and did everything in his power to help them. They both owed the smaller human their lives.

It was him who had found them after their battle. Who carried them all the way back into his town, into his home. He bandaged her and healed her leg. He had managed to pump water out of the Ralts' lungs. Not to mention that the human was always happy when he entered here.

The Ralts smiled and picked up the pillow, giving it a hug and twirling around before bringing it back to the Eevee’s bed and placing it gently behind her. The Eevee spared him a scowl and continued gnawing at her cast.

The Ralts went back to the window to stare at the Autumn sun rising slowly over the town. Something felt special about today. The way the sky was devoid of clouds, and the soft breeze blowing the red and yellow leaves that lay scattered on the ground through the town.

The door behind him slid open, making the Ralts smile once more. Today was definitely going to be a special day. He spun around and ran to the young human in the over-sized lab coat, hugging his leg.

Dizzy giggled, almost dropping the plates in his hand, so he set them down on the nearby cot. “Aw, hey Bud! I missed you too” He picked the Ralts up and gave him a hug. “Today is a celebration so I brought both your favorites. Sweet for Ralts and Dry for Eevee.” Setting the Ralts down near the plates, he picked up the Eevee's and moved them next to her. Both began to quickly scarf down their food.

Dizzy sat on the cot next to the Ralts and watched him eat. He had stopped offering freedom to the Ralts a while back. For whatever reason it stayed in the room with the Eevee. Maybe they were friends? He wouldn't leave Midnight or Dusty alone if they were in the Eevee's position.

Hm. Friendship between two wild Pokèmon. But why hadn't the Eevee tried to save the Ralts? Maybe the friendship idea was completely wrong.

Dizzy's thoughts were interrupted by a shift in weight on the cot. He turned his head to the Ralts cuddling into his side.

He patted the small Pokemon on the head. “Today’s a big day for all of us. The start to a new life...” He felt a creeping anxiety growing in him that he shook away quickly when he felt the Ralts hugging tighter. “Today is gonna be a good day. When it's over I'll come back and tell you all about it.” He grinned at the room’s inhabitants.

The Ralts looked up at Dizzy sadly, who frowned back. “Well... I'm sure you'll be fine coming with. You don't _have_ to stay here after all. Just stay by me, okay?” With a broad grin the Ralts jumped up and hugged the boy, who happily returned it. Dizzy turned to the Eevee. “You too?”

She turned away huffily. Fair enough. She still had a few days before the cast could come off anyways.

* * *

The town was already abuzz with activity. It was quite the rare occasion that it produced a trainer -let alone two- being as small as it was. So naturally, all thirty of the people living there were going to show up.

This was more than just a new sight to the Ralts sitting atop his favorite human’s shoulder. It was one of the single most amazing moments to ever grace his life. Many people greeted him and his human happily as they walked around the little crowd that had been set up in front of the lab’s old wrought iron gates. Ralts couldn’t stop his grinning around all these happy people.

His human walked up to another larger one standing behind a strange spinning bowl on a table. The round man looked to them and smiled brightly. “Dizzy my boy! Today’s the day isn’t it! Although I’m not sure how they’re gonna get along without you looking after ‘em.” The man guffawed, and his own human awkwardly shared in the laughter.

After calming down, the boy pointed to the spinning bowl. “Are you honestly trying to sell cotton candy for such a short event?” Ralts looked at the bowl again. Cotton candy. That was new. Hopping down from his human’s shoulder and onto the table, he stared into the spinning bowl before curiously looking up at Dizzy.

The man laughed and began stringing up some cotton candy for the Pokèmon. “Nah. Today it's free.” He handed the ball of sugar floss to the curious Ralts who smiled at him and brought it over to Dizzy, who took a clump if it and ate it.

“It's food, buddy.”

The small Pokemon's eyes widened in awe and it nommed onto the side of the pink cloud. It was sweet. Very sweet. Ralts happily began stuffing his cheeks with his treat.

Dizzy shared a smile with the man. “Thanks Frank.” They both watched the Ralts hop back onto Dizzy's shoulder.

Frank leaned close to Ralts. “You keep that boy safe ya hear? A Pokemon has a job to protect their trainer.”

Ralts stared at Frank as those words sunk in. He gave a sharp determined nod and a salute, made a bit less serious by the cotton candy now stuck to his face. Frank saluted him back nonetheless.

Dizzy frowned at the man. “Don’t fill his mind with thoughts like that. He needs a real trainer.”

Frank chuckled, his good spirits not dwindling in the slightest. “Ralts are a special breed of Pokemon Kiddo. If one takes a liking to you, then you’ve made a better friend than you think. I’m sure the little guy wouldn’t mind getting caught.”

The Ralts, now with cotton candy stuck to its face, nodded at Dizzy with a determinedly happy expression. Dizzy couldn’t help but crack a grin. “Why would you want to be caught by somebody who never plans on battling? Don’t you want to get stronger? Evolve into something fantastic and powerful?” He spoke jokingly, but Ralts could feel the intensity behind Dizzy’s words.

Those words. Those words the Eevee always used. Stronger. Battle. Power. Ralts didn’t get it. He didn’t understand their importance. What about happiness? His cheerful demeanor grew thoughtful as he regarded Dizzy. This human was different then the ones he normally saw passing by on the roads outside of this place. He wasn’t nearly as determined or confident as them.

But he always became happier when he saw Ralts.

The Ralts jumped at Dizzy, hugging into his chest until he felt that happiness welling up inside of his trainer. Ralts’ body warmed. There was a sadness there as well. He hugged the small human tighter.

“Alright. If you want it, I’ll see if I can get a poke-ball from the professor after this is all over, okay?” Dizzy paused with a frown. “But if you ever want to be let go for a better trainer, I’ll understand.”

That wasn’t going to happen. This one would always be the best trainer. The Ralts rubbed his head against Dizzy’s chest, and that sadness went away. With a firm nod he pulled away and beamed up at his soon to be trainer.

Dizzy picked the small Pokemon up and placed him on his shoulder once more, after removing the glob of cotton candy stuck to its forehead. The rotund man chuckled as they walked away.

“Well buddy, we’ll have to go look for professor Maple then.”

* * *

To some it was meaningless. To others, it meant the world. To Professor Maple, it was a science and an art. She poured the ground plant matter into a cup being weighed on a small scale. The weight ratio had to be perfect.

She looked at the imported mineral water from Lavaridge Town all the way in Hoenn heating up in a flask. One hundred Ninety-Eight degrees Fahrenheit. Perfect.

Bringing the ground matter to the water, she carefully sifted it over the edge of the cup into it, watching as the water slowly changed to a brown color. Maple rolled her sleeve up and checked the color of the water compared to her dark skinned arm. “Hmm... Nearly there...” Her smooth voice cooed at her project. Come better or worse, she would create perfection.

Bringing out a filter, she carefully wrapped it around the lip of a glass kettle, letting it ever so slightly droop inside. Putting on heat proof gloves, she grabbed the brew and began pouring it in, the filter catching the leftover grinds. Her grin doubled as the door to the chemistry lab opened.

“Dizzy! I've finally done it! Sit down! Go on, sit, sit!” She hastily ushered the boy over to a table cleared of most things save a couple of dirty dishes she had yet to clean up and poured two cups of coffee, sliding one over to her student.

Dizzy blinked and looked from the professor to the cup of coffee, then to the confused Ralts walking behind them. He shrugged and they both took a sip.

Professor Maple’s eyes closed as she fell into heaven. The blend had been ground with a mix of Chesto and Figy berries. On top of this the filter had worked perfectly to catch any grinds, giving the liquid ambrosia a smoothness to its texture unlike any other. It had cooled slightly to allow for warm drinking, but not burning her mouth and throat. The taste was sweet, but not overly so, with a bitter undertone that chased it but didn’t leave a bad taste in Maple’s mouth. It was the perfect brew, it needed nothing, and would forever be the perfect recipe.

“Needs cream.” Dizzy decided to rain on her parade.

Maple sighed as her hard work came crashing down around her. She cracked an eye open in time to see a Ralts on the table taking a sip of the coffee before its eyes widened with disgust and it ran off the table only to flop onto the ground, where it began rolling around rubbing its tongue furiously. She frowned while Dizzy bent over and picked the Pokemon up.

“Aww bud, it’s coffee, it’s supposed to be bitter.” He gave a sympathetic smile as the Ralts cuddled into his shoulder.

Maple let out another sigh. At least _she_ enjoyed the coffee. “Shouldn’t you be getting prepared for your friends’ orientation?” She eyed the Pokemon in his arms. “And why are you holding onto that Ralts?”

Maple had a sneaking suspicion. That Pokemon had grown quite attached to Dizzy. She wouldn’t be surprised if-

“Well, p-professor, I was actually wondering if you had any spare poke-balls lying around that I could use.”

Maple chuckled internally as Dizzy nervously shifted around and avoided eye contact. Always afraid to ask for anything. “You know Diz, you’re a good kid.” She stood up and grabbed her coffee from the table as she walked over to a desk. Opening a drawer filled with... Stuff... She rooted around for a bit before finding an old scuffed up poke-ball and tossed it over her head. She heard it thok Dizzy in the head before it fell to the ground. “Knock yourself out kiddo. Make sure to take good care of him and all that.”

Maple turned around to see Dizzy adjusting his glasses to adhere to his face properly. He turned to the poke-ball on the ground, but before he could reach for it the Ralts ran over and picked it up for him. He smiled brightly at the boy, who returned it with a giggle.

Clicking the button on the center of the ball, Dizzy pointed at the capture device. “So, this is a poke-ball, I’m gonna toss it at you okay? Let it come towards you, and it will catch you.” The Ralts planted his feet firmly on the ground and gave a firm salute. Dizzy giggled and backed up a few yards, giving it a toss.

It opened up and cast out a shining light over the Ralts before landing where the Pokemon had once stood. Maple nodded in approval.

“You’ve got a good arm there kiddo.” She picked the poke-ball up and looked it over. It really wasn’t the prettiest one. She chuckled as she looked it over. The old models never really were. Like pennies, you’d find them lying around in bushes and buildings alike, scuffed up and forgotten, forgone for the newer ones, with their red shine. Or hell even the newfangled upgraded ones, like quick-balls and dusk-balls. She glanced at her student and beckoned him over.

Dizzy walked forward and frowned apprehensively as Maple took a knee next to him, holding the poke-ball under both of their gazes. “This, Dizzy, is the most important thing I’ll ever tell you. Do you know what’s in this poke-ball?”

Dizzy gazed at it before looking to Maple. “A Ralts?”

Maple shook her head. “This poke-ball holds a lifelong friend Diz. As much as this Ralts is now yours, realize that you’re also his. Protect him, and he’ll protect you.” She took Dizzy’s hand and placed the poke-ball in it. The boy gave Maple a very serious gaze and nodded. Maple smiled and patted him on the shoulder as she stood up.

“Whelp, I think you need to get ready for that orientation kiddo.” Dizzy’s eyes widened and he scrambled towards the door.

“Thank you professor I left my stuff in my room I’ll see you after bye!” And the scatterbrained child was gone. Maple chuckled and rolled her eyes. She gave her coffee a sip and frowned.

It was cold.

* * *

The morning whispered quietly to the room, littered with Pokemon themed items. A Hoothoot clock hanging on the wall clicked it's eyes back and forth, eyelashes telling the time and giving the room a quiet ticking that was comfortable and familiar. Scattered on the ground were dirty clothes and Pokedolls of all sorts.

Snuggled inside a large red Gyarados sleeping bag, Dusty happily snoozed as Midnight pulled on his socks. Midnight glanced at his friend and chuckled. Here he was, ready to go, and Dusty... not so much. As lazy as he was, Dusty always brought a smile to his face. Be it with his humor, or just being himself. He admired his friend for a moment longer, before nudging him roughly with his foot, sliding him across the floor and into Midnight's bed frame.

Dusty yelped, sat up quickly, and banged his head on the wooden bed frame, before slamming back onto the floor. He let out a pained groan. “Why would you do that...” He asked his conniving friend.

Midnight laughed. “Had to get you up somehow. Figured I’d skip the normal ‘five more minutes’ routine.”

Dusty grumbled as he wiggled out of the sleeping bag. “Whatever. I’m too excited to be pissed off anyways.” He smiled tiredly at Midnight, running a hand through his mussed up hair. “Today really is the day after all. Gonna get our freaking trainer licenses and actually start our journey.” Dusty began bouncing around the room in his boxers, yanking on the jeans he had on the day before.

“We’ve only been talking about it for our entire lives, how could I forget.” Midnight sat on the edge of his bed and watched as his friend fussed about with his clothes, putting on his shirt backwards and turning it around while still on his torso. “Hurry up, because you know Diz is already waiting for us.”

* * *

“Okay, so here’s what you’re gonna do. I’m gonna toss out your ball, okay?” Dizzy smiled at the Ralts, who nodded an affirmation. “Good good, after that, you’re gonna come out of it and do a little twirl, like this,” Dizzy spun around and held out his arms with a big smile. “Ta-dah!” The Ralts grinned and nodded, hugging his trainer’s leg. Dizzy smiled and picked the little Pokemon up, hugging him into his chest. “Alright, how about some practice before they-”

“Yo! Dizzy! Where you at?” Dusty’s abrasive voice carried up to the small testing lab that had been cleared our for them. The boy frowned, adjusted his lab coat, and pulled the Ralts away.

“Alright, we won’t be able to practice, so do you think you’ll be able to do the twirl?” His smile returned once the Ralts gave him another firm nod. He had this in the bag. He put the Ralts down and held out the poke-ball, hitting the button in the center, causing his Pokemon to disappear in a flash of red. “In here guys!”

Walking in casually, Dusty and Midnight were not expecting to see such a display. In the room were two podiums with poke-balls held in place by small divots carved into the wood, All the lab tables had been pushed aside and behind a large curtain rod that held a well worn red velvet blanket draping down and only barely spilling onto the floor. In the center of it all, facing away from them, stood their long time friend, a fan set up to blow against his oversized lab coat to flutter and look awesome.

They both stopped and stared as Dizzy began. “So. You’re ready to enter the amazing world of Pokemon? To embark on a life changing journey for the badges here in the Mudo region and conquer the elite four?” Dizzy smiled, at them, a fiercer gaze than they were used to. “Then remember this. When you start your journey, you’re doing more than catching battle weapons to train.” Dizzy held a poke-ball out at his side for them to see and paused for dramatic effect.

“You're making friends.” He tossed a poke-ball over his shoulder which hovered over the ground and released the Ralts, who spun around in a cute twirl... Before flopping over onto his face. It got to its knees and put its arms beside his oversized head with a wide toothless grin nonetheless. Dizzy walked over and picked the small Pokemon up giving him a hug, and continued, his giggling ruining any seriousness he had tried to convey. 

The boys shared a chuckle at the cute Pokemon before Dizzy smirked at them.

“In front of you are two poke-balls, each with one of the most diverse Pokemon known to date. How you train them will determine what they will turn out to be.” Dizzy nodded at the podiums while Dusty and Midnight stared. After a few awkward moments, Dizzy's smirk faded and he cleared his throat, muttering a little embarrassed; “this is the part where you take the poke-balls, guys...”

Midnight gave a sheepish grin and Dusty leaped towards the right podium with eyes full of stars, quick to take his prize. “Alright!” he tossed out the poke-ball, and released its contents, revealing an Eevee with a happy grin, who began running circles around Dusty before jumping at him, knocking them both over as it assaulted his face with its tongue.

“Ack! Man down!” Dusty's feeble attempts at pushing the Pokemon off of him seemed to only fuel its fire, and soon his entire face was drenched in slobber, while the other two boys were hanging onto each other, out of breath from their laughter. “Help!” Dusty giggled, only half serious.

Ralts wandered over and poked the Eevee curiously, who turned to him and gave a happy bark. The Ralts smiled at him and pointed to Dusty which in turn caused the Eevee to step off of Dusty's chest and sit with a derpy grin. Dusty chuckled, sitting up and looking to the little white and green Pokemon. “My hero.”

The Ralts grinned back and hugged Dusty's side, causing another bout of giggles among the room. “Jeez Diz, this little guy's awful cuddly. Is it yours?” Dusty pulled the Ralts into an actual hug before setting him back down and standing up.

The small Pokemon bounded over to Dizzy, slamming into his leg with a happy hug. Dizzy gave the Ralts an uncomfortable gaze, not really certain how to answer. He picked him up and his frown deepened when the Pokemon buried his head into him. “Yeah...”

Ralts pulled away and tilted his head up to look at Dizzy, eyes obscured by the helmet hair. It's mouth was that of a small circle, as if in question to his discomfort. Dizzy smiled and shook his head, discomfort replaced by humor and curiosity. "Yeah, the little guy's my Pokemon."

“If you threw the poke-ball, then you made a decision you need to be sure about.” Midnight called over his shoulder as he gazed at the poke-ball on the other podium. He took a deep breath and took the red and white orb from its resting spot. It was cool in his hand, but he could almost feel the life that was inside of it. “My dad always said every thrown poke-ball is a commitment.”

The other two watched their friend carefully press the button at the center, releasing another Eevee who stood across from the black haired kid, meeting his gaze. They regarded each other in a strange silence, human and Pokemon. Some seconds passed and Midnight smiled. “Stormy.”

Dusty raised a brow. “Stormy?” He repeated.

Midnight turned to him with a smirk. “Don’t be upset just because you don’t know how to name a Pokemon.”

Dusty sputtered indignantly, picking up his Eevee who yipped happily as he glared at Midnight. “Hey! I named mine already! I just... haven’t said it yet!”

“Oh? And what’d you name him?” Midnight’s smirk only grew as Dusty struggled to think of something.

“Cider! His name is Cider! So wipe that grin off your face, Ass hat!”

Midnight laughed as he was tackled by Dusty, followed immediately by two Eevees. Dizzy stepped away from the dog-pile, suppressing his own giggles. The Ralts on his shoulder jumped down, flopping onto the pile and tried to pry away the tangle of arms and Pokemon from each other, failing miserably.

Dizzy shook his head, picking up the Pokemon once more. “A fight over names. Hmm... I suppose I can call you Knight, since you keep trying to save them.” The Ralts wiggled in his grip, reaching out towards the wrestling kids on the ground. Dizzy sighed and let him down to join the fray once again, which he kept getting pushed away from as they all rolled around, knocking over the podiums and curtains, causing it to drape over their writhing forms. Dizzy groaned as the humor of their fighting faded. “Knight it is.”

* * *

Professor Maple gazed at the Autumn forest pathway, memories flashing through her mind as she waited for the kids to arrive with their Pokemon. She felt a bit of nostalgia sweep in her with the craving of a cigarette, something she hadn’t dealt with in a very long time. An old phrase swept into her head and she smiled.

“It takes a strong mind to be better than a craving.”

The wind blew away her words, their importance lost on the world. Her smile fell as she watched the sun burn down over the sky above. It would set this night as it always does, and for the first time in his life, Dizzy would be sleeping very far away from her.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She tried convincing her mind that it would be just like when he was old enough for his own room. Just like when he was seven. He’s done fine for these past years since. He’s ready for this. Even if he doesn’t know he’s doing it yet.

She knew she had a few minutes yet, as the whole town had been waiting outside the gates for the kids to come through. A small smile wormed its way onto her face as she chuckled. Why make such a big deal of it all? Kids leave home all around the world, and every time it was celebrated. She knew it was a major milestone for Pokemon trainers, so maybe it was something to be celebrated. Perhaps she was jealous of the kids.

Ten year olds leave home all around the world. He'll be fine without her.

“But will I?”

“Will you what, Professor?” Maple jerked, spinning around to face the entourage of kids behind her. Guess she didn't have as much time as she thought.

The woman sighed, smiling at Dizzy. “Don’t worry about it. Just thinking things over. So!” She called out sharply, forcing the attention of all three boys to herself. “Behind me is the start to the greatest journey any of you will ever hope to take. Midnight, Dusty, have you said your goodbyes?”

“The whole town was waiting to ambush us when we exited your lab...” Dusty grumbled.

Midnight elbowed him. “Don't act like you didn’t cry when your mom hugged you.”

“Sh-shut up!” Dusty laughed and moved to start another tussle, but Dizzy tugged on his sleeve, stopping him.

Maple smirked. "And that's why Dizzy will be guiding you to your first destination.” The three of them turned to her in surprise. Maple kept her smirk. “Unless either of you know how to get to the next town?”

The three boys all glanced between one another before Dizzy spoke up. “Professor, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” The other two exchanged a confused glance as Maple knelt in front of Dizzy.

“These two need your help for just a little longer, okay?” She smiled at Dizzy and pulled him into a tight hug. “What’s a two day journey to the next town and back?” Dizzy swallowed thickly, returning the hug.

“B-but... I don’t-” Dizzy was cut off by another hand on his shoulder, and he turned from Maple to see Midnight grinning.

“We’ll keep you safe, Diz. Promise. Besides, the professor will be here when you get back.” Dizzy nodded, relaxing some.

“Alright, but I still don’t think it’s necessary. The pokedexes have a map with a built in gps...”

Maple shook her head. “Not these. I don’t trust the new ones, way to easy for somebody to get your information.” She reached into a pocket and pulled out three battered pieces of metal. Time had worn away a lot of the red coloring they had once held, leaving the paint bleached, each losing vibrancy in splotches of pink. Each had their own dings and scuffs from decades of existence, though the screen remained pristine and immaculate on each, and the buttons on the inside, while worn, still pressed without any trouble. Maple passed them out.

Dusty and Midnight did their best to look grateful for their “new” equipment, Midnight tucking it into a pocket while Dusty fussed with the map function. He frowned as he moved the blinking pointer around the unfamiliar terrain. “Not to be ungrateful, but uh... Why is this thing giving me a map to the to some place called Kanto?”

Maple chuckled. “That’s where I grew up. I’ve had these things for a long time. And hey, it’ll log any Pokemon you meet! That’s pretty neat eh? They each should have a few entries already, actually.”

Dizzy shakily held his, staring at a name written on the back in faded marker. _Susie G._ The others’ voices faded to the background as he brushed a finger across the name. He felt a hug around his form, and Maple’s voice, gentle and caring, broke him from his stunned silence. “She wanted you to have it for your first adventure.”

The boy turned and pressed himself into Maple, face pressing against her collar. “Thank you Professor. I’ll never let it go.” His words were shaky and soft, his heart full of a strange emotion that he couldn’t quite classify.

“Love you, kiddo.” Maple squeezed tighter for a moment, holding her student close for just a moment longer, before letting him on the ground.

Dizzy swallowed, gently putting the pokedex in his pocket. “I love you too, Professor.” He smiled again, feeling some strange confidence on his person now. Dusty chuckled, making a stupid kissy face towards Midnight, who punched him in the gut, all unnoticed by the other two.

Maple stood, gaze proud. “So, think you can get them to the Miltown? They’ll be able to get to the gyms from there.” He glanced at his friends, one of which was rolling on the ground, and nodded.

“They need as much help as they can get.” He smirked and helped Dusty off the ground, who muttered a grumpy thanks in return. “I’ll be back in time to get the cast off of Eevee!”

Maple nodded, eyes meeting Dizzy’s. “Well, better get a move on. You’ll want to get as much headway as you can before dark.” She nodded to the road before them all, shrouded in the thick of the Autumn touched trees. Shadows played lazily on this midday forest, far from the reaches of Kanto. The first step taken filled Dizzy with a strange sense of wonder. An awe of the world spawned from the weight in his coat pocket, replacing the fear he had felt before.

Behind him followed his two oldest friends, by his side -and on his shoulder- the happiest Pokemon he’s ever met. For once...

Dizzy felt ready to take on the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, all my italics got cut off in the transfer from Google Drive to Ao3. Wish I caught that sooner. But as of 3/27/2020 the first major edit to chapter one is now finished!


End file.
